Duelings in the Passion Realm
by The Fallen Prodigy
Summary: : For an eighteen year old boy in this century's' day and age, Yami assumed that someone as bright as Yugi would be a bit more knowledgeable in the dealings of ... the "personal" kind. How is he suppose to protect little Yugi when the innocent dueler hasn't a clue what kind of battle he's up against? Well, he's coached him on just about everything else...


A Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfiction

[Duelings in the Passion Realm]

Summary: For an eighteen year old boy in this century's' day and age, Yami assumed that someone as bright as Yugi would be a bit more knowledgeable in the dealings of ... the "personal" kind. How is he suppose to protect little Yugi when the innocent dueler hasn't a clue what kind of battle he's up against? Well, he's coached him on just about everything else...

Warnings: Rated [T] This story contains what has been known to be called, "Puzzlecest". This can also be noted as, selfcest, super-incest, or just simply masturbation. That means this story is about one person technically having relations with himself. Though to be fair- Yami is a _spirit inside _Yugi. They are _ two different people entirely_. But also to note, they share one body and when they are separated look like altered versions of the same person. Yami looking and sounding older than the main host Yugi. Just thought I'd throw a bone of info to the masses who seek to mob me now. Enjoy!

Over these past few years, the spirit Yami has made his home within the confines of what he had long since learned to be anothers heart and mind. That of a young Moto Yugi, a duelist who had struggled to save his grandfathers' soul from Pegasus' grip. It's strange, to say the least, that he wasn't really Yugi. All his friends, his only family- none of them were truly his; but his heart remained uncrushed. He continued to fight for them just as he always had. Yami cared too much for Yugi to betray his trust...again. Never again.

His soul was now free to roam as it pleased, no longer trapped inside the puzzle he had locked himself inside, and yet, with Yugi he remained. The young one didn't seem to mind his lingering presence. The two had grown so close, bonding as if they were two halfs of one. Yami only let Yugi know that he remained with him, and in vice versa Yugi kept Yami to himself. They were selfish that way one could suppose.

Yami was surprised at his counterparts' growing skill. The two would play simple games, not usually Duel Monsters, and Yugi still managed to one up him from time to time. They were even, himself and Yugi, in many aspects of life. Though, Yami began to notice a difference between the two of them. Particularly with women.

The boy was now eighteen years of age and not once has he taken a date out on a leisurely stroll, to dinner, nor even brought a girl into his home. Yugi has yet to lay with a woman and fully become a man, and it wasn't that it was any of Yami business, but he couldn't help but be worried. Yugi truly is an innocent youth. Sooner or later, a woman is bound to show within his life, and seeing the opportunity she'd hurt the young one and use his vulnerability to her advantage.

It was a thought the pharaoh just couldn't bare.

One night, as the two were up stairs in Yugi's room playing Chinese Checkers, Yamis' thoughts leaked the room as he asked,

"Have you ever thought of being intimate with another?"

The Checker chip in Yugi's hand hit the the metallic board with a noisy clatter as the boy stared with wide violet eyes at Yami.

"What?" He asked, now distracted from the game.

Yami took the opportunity to attack Yugis' pieces on the board as he asked again,

"Have you ever thought of being intimate with another?"

"I-i-intimate? You mean-"

"Sexual intercourse." Yami finished.

Seeing as though they were still playing, Yugi assumed that Yami was trying to throw him off so he could win, which wasn't like him, but they tended to play differently when it was just the two of them anyway. Going along with it Yugi returned his focus back to the game and continued the conversation.

"I am a teenager Yami, if you haven't noticed. The thought crosses my mind every now and then." Yugi answered.

Though now that Yugi thought about it, he hasn't recently thought about sex, has he? Yami tends to keep a very strong mind link with Yugi so he can tell if he might be needed when the two are apart, so no, as far as Yami's concerned, he hasn't. The sudden doubt on Yugis' face was also more than enough to confirm Yamis' thoughts.

"Then why have you been alone all this time? Tell me little one, do you have a special someone you would like to make love to?" Yami asked as his crimson eyes analyzed Yugis' strategy.

Yugi found his concentration beginning to bend as the subject swirled in his mind. Why was Yami asking him all this? Surely he's just looking to distract him so he could win. However, he wasn't. It just wasn't Yamis' strategy style. Does Yugis' sex life mean so much that Yami would throw such a question out to the wind like this?

"Yami," Yugi began, his face scrunched in slight confusion. "why are you asking me about something like that?" Yugi scratched the back of his head and nervously looked over to the side as he continued, "I mean, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but I really don't think it's any of your business."

"Did I come off too strong, Yugi?" He asked, setting the Checker piece in his hand to the board to better lay it on the youngers' shoulder.

"A little." Yugi answered as a light blush settled on his cheeks. "Try asking, "Have you been on a date recently?" instead Yami. You gotta be a little bit more subtle these days."

"My apologizes," Yami said, genuine regret lingering his face. " it is just that I worry about you, Yugi. One should not be without another."

"But I'm fine Yami." Yugi answered with a reassuring smile.

"You are fine now," Yami began, "but for how much longer will you be satisfied with just _fine_, little one? You have never experienced true loneliness, but once you taste of love and it's bitter counterpart loss you will surely be hurt by it."

"Yami," The young duelist tried to reassure him, but stopped.

He had no idea what to say. It'll be okay? I'm sure I'll find love someday? Romance just wasn't in his train of thought. Maybe because his Grandfathers' passing last year was still dragging on him? He was left with the game shop, and so far, has kept good on his word to man the store in his dear Grandpas' rested absence.

Though he has long since healed from the grieving with the help of his friends most particularly thanks to Yami. He'd never had anyone take such good care of him, it rivaled even his devoted Grandpa. Yami made him eat, made him study for schools' final exams, and even held onto him as he cried himself to sleep. He had become weak, and not only did Yami not criticize him for it, but he helped Yugi become stronger than he was.

"_I can't think of anyone I could bring into my life that needs to be closer than they already are. I have my best friends, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and of course I'll always have Yami. Who else could I need_?"

"_I'm not speaking of friends, little one." _Yami answered within Yugi's mind.

"Come on Yami, we're right in front of each other!" Yugi pouted, "You don't have to talk to me in my head."

"I'm speaking of love Yugi." Yami answered aloud.

"Well," the duelist champion answered, "I think it's safe to say that I love Tristan, and Joey and Tea-"

"Not that kind of lov-"

"-and you."

Yami sat staring at Yugi for a moment, letting quiet fill the room so he could think. Just how did Yugi love anyway, the pharaoh wondered. Could he not love anyone more than friendship? Was he that devoted of a friend that he just simply couldn't think of finding love for himself? Surely he was curious. Maybe he was just afraid to ask for fear of hurting a friend.

"Yugi," he started, his crimson eyes boring into Yugis' violet for truth, " are you afraid to find out about deeper love?"

Yamis' hand still rested on Yugis' shoulder massaging the skin hidden within his night shirt. Yugis' light blush came back slightly darker than before from the question and mostly Yamis' hand. What was he doing, Yugi wondered?

"U-um, I- uh no, not really. I just- I just never really think about it Yami."

"_That feels really nice_." Yugi thought, not remembering the mind link for the moment.

"_He likes' it when I rub his shoulder? Maybe I could show him myself, that way he wouldn't have to worry about hurting anyone. And I wouldn't have to worry about someone else hurting him_."

"To be honest, it's not a topic about thought." Yami answered as he smoothly glided his left hand to Yugis' other shoulder. "Rather, one dealing more closely to the sense of touch."

As he said this he gently began to massage Yugis' other shoulder.

"Um-!" Yugi uttered as a mad blush deeply darkened his cheeks.

"_W-what is he doing? I shouldn't be doing this sort of thing with Yami! He's my best friend. But I...I don't want him to stop." _The younger thought as he looked into Yamis' eyes. "_Is he listening to me right now?" _Yugi asked himself.

Yami kept quiet, so as not to let Yugi feel his presence within his mind. If Yugi had one thought saying he was uncomfortable or scared, Yami wanted to be able to stop ahead of time. Knowing what was on the little ones' mind could help him with that.

"You see, touch makes a difference on how love feels within your heart." He said as he slid his hands down. "It's a powerful feeling that can make even the improbable possible, at least in ones mind."

Yamis' hands swept past Yugis' sides, shivers of delight passing through his body as he did, and slipped his hands through the under skirts of Yugis' night shirt until Yami could feel Yugis' warm skin against his fingers.

"_Why can't I say anything right now? I feel so tongue tied. His hands are really warm. How come I've never noticed that?_" Yugi thought as he instead let out a sigh of content in vocals place.

Yugi closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Yamis' shirtless shoulder. Did he really have to sleep without a shirt tonight? Like he does every night. Yami could tell even without reading the others thoughts that Yugi liked what he was doing so he decided to move things along a little further. Removing his right hand from Yugis' pale soft skin, he instead placed his palm on Yugis' face pulling the smaller one away yet moving closer all the same pushing the game board to the side.

Yugi looked up, his face burning his heartbeat speeding as his eyes met those familiar crimsons. Yami hadn't been this close to Yugi since he had held him tight in his bed. Though tears were far from streaming his curious half-lidded eyes.

"_He's not going to...what I think he's going to do...is he_?"

Yami softly rubbed Yugis' cheek with his thumb as he leaned in closer and closer with all the care and tenderness in the world he brought his lips to Yugis' kissing him with a delicate passion.

No one thought could process clearly throughout the youths mind, the only one Yami could actually read was,

"-_my first kiss_-"

Yugi began to press his body against Yamis', closing his eyes as he felt himself melting down.

"_Strange; this feels so natural. Yugi and I. His chest against mine._" Yami thought as he gripped Yugi tight against his bare skin.

Yami twisted his tongue along the bottom of Yugis' lips causing the youth to open up his mouth at the twitchy feeling. As Yamis' tongue danced across his own Yugi let out a moan his mind finally beginning to settle enough to be readable once more.

"_I still don't understand what Yamis' trying to prove, but god this feels so good. And- oh no... am I hard_!?"

Hard? Yami's heard the phrase at least once this decade in the way Yugi was referencing to. Yami gave a quick glance towards Yugi to see him staring wide-eyed at his lower regions. As a distraction or a point out, however it was seen as, Yami moved one of his crossed legs up brushing it right in between Yugis'.

Yugi broke the kiss, stealing himself some air as he looked into Yamis' eyes.

"Y-Ya-Yami, I'm sorry! I don't know why I'm- Actually I don't know why you started this. O-or why I'm getting like this I-"

Yami just smiled as he placed his hand once more on Yugis' cheek, the red glow hot and intense as he looked calmly at the other.

"Yugi," the pharaoh said rubbing his cheek with his thumb as he did before, " Do not fight what your heart is asking of you. Let me show you, please."

The duelist felt his heart forgetting rhythm as it began to skip beats in his chest.

"Yami, are you trying to say that you-"

Yami didn't let him finish as once again their lips met though, with more of a crashing force. Yugi wanted to pull away just to try and make since of all this, but with that being his only reason his body seemed to ignore him. Before he knew it, he was pulling Yami on top of him and wanting nothing more than to be closer. He lifted his legs up pressing either knee tightly against Yamis' sides.

"_I don't even know what I want! I just- I need to feel him. But I'm still being held back_." Yugi thought as he pulled Yami down harder onto himself.

Yami knew just what that something was too. He guided his hands to the lip of Yugis' shirt pulling it off from his torso, the two parted only to lift the shirt fully off before they were at it again.

Feeling Yugis' skin against his own, and feeling Yugis' need against his own, the spirit reborn began to understand his desire to stay with Yugi. He wanted everything a lover could want from the one they love. Their trust, their peace, happiness, and those nights how he held him in his grief. He only stopped for Yugis' own good, but how he missed those adorable tiny snores. The way Yugi would hold onto him those nights and whisper his name with a smile.

"Yami," Yugi asked breathlessly. "what do you think about me?"

The pharaoh brushed a few strands of blond from Yugis' violet eyes as he smiled warmly down at him.

"I understand now." He answered, "I felt myself as your protector, and as far as I'm concerned, I still am."

Yugis' eyes began to down cast their gaze.

"_So this doesn't mean the same for him as it's meaning to me..."_

Yami rolled his eyes, a rare trait for him as he pulled Yugis' face back up again.

"Listen before you decide what I am saying. It does mean the same to me."

"Did you just read my thoughts?"

"I've been all this time."

"Yami!"

Yugis' cheeks once more inflamed as he tried to look away.

"I protect you, not because I feel that I have to, I want to. I want good for you in all things. In the time that I have known you, you have begun to mean more to me than anything ever did in my previous life. More than anything, more than anyone." Yami explained.

He kissed his lips as sweet as he had the first time and when he pulled away he couldn't stop himself from saying the truth.

"Moto Yugi, I love you."

He had heard those three words hundreds of times. From family and friends alike. But this was a friend who wanted something so much more. A friend that Yugi wanted so much more from too. Only now did he realize how much he needed Yami. How he wanted him.

"I love you, Yami. More than I've ever loved someone else before."

The two smiled at one another as they began to brush those pesky blond strands from each others mirrored faces.

"_You could use a hair cut_." They both thought at the same time.

Realizing what the other was thinking they both burst into laughter. It was after a tight reminder or two did Yugi remember a little delema down below.

"Um, Yami?"

"Yes Yugi?"

"I'm still kinda stiff down there. C-could you let me up please?" Yugi asked.

"Why?" Yami answered. "You want to stop?"

"I don't think I'm ready. You know...for that-sort of thing. Not just yet anyway."

"Alright," Yami said landing a kiss to Yugis' cheek.

As the young duelist pulled himself up with Yamis' help and headed for a cold shower, he couldn't help but rub his cheek.

"_I wish I could stop blushing all the time_..."

He could hear a chuckle crossing the bathroom as Yami made his way past the door.

"Stop reading my thoughts Yami!"

[Clusion]


End file.
